


Sizzle

by Moria



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Temperature Play, Voyeurism, possession/marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aredhel waits for the other elven smiths to leave before she can engage in a forging of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Postage stamp/corner extra for Season of Kink using the following kinks: possession/collars, temperature play, places, voyeurism.

From this angle she could get the perfect view of her husband at work. In the dark forge among the other elven smiths he worked tirelessly for hours in the great heat, sweat dripping down his skin. She watched as the muscles of his naked back flexed and relaxed, his attention solely on his work and not realizing what a pleasing sight he was to his wife’s eyes. 

Just from watching and taking in every bit of him produced the same pleasures as if he were right there between her legs with his tongue deep inside her. After he suddenly moaned, massaging a sore shoulder, the almost couldn’t resist dipping her fingers into herself and rubbing herself to completion. It was impossible not to do, not when her husband was everything she thought beautiful: Noble as he was silent, grim-faced though ever true with his words, attentive to his work and to the people he ruled in this forest, his intelligence greater than that of a hundred elves. 

And in bed he would crumble under her arms, the Lady of the great mystical forest. 

Sighing, Aredhel leaned against the wall, her fingers slick with her own juices and her body still pulsing with the last waves of her climax, eyes still set on the elf who was the cause of such need. But this would not be enough to sate her desire. She had only just begun, an appetizer for the bigger event. Her supplies were out of the forge, kept cold by the harsh winter blowing outside. She knew her husband would much appreciate it when she would finally reveal it to him. 

She waited until the last of the fellow elven smiths had bid Eöl a good night and left; moving quickly, she made a grab for the supplies, then cast off her dress before making her way into the main forge. Eöl’s back was turned towards her, set on cleaning up his station, when she rushed behind him and pressed her chest against his back, kissing his shoulder. 

Eöl gave a start and turned around, his eyes growing warmer when he realized who it was. 

“Aleila,” he said, using the name he had given her in honor of his favorite star in the night sky. “For what occasion brings the beautiful Lady of Nan Elmoth?” 

_And why aren’t you wearing any clothes?_ was perhaps his next question, though he couldn’t find the words in his throat. From the look on his face she knew he had gotten a whiff of her scent and could discern what she had been up to not too long ago, the thought alone already making him hard. 

“I wish to try my hand at forging, husband,” Aredhel informed him in a business-like tone, pretending she did not notice her own wetness or how Eöl was responding to her nakedness. She made her way to one of the anvils, testing the surface. It was still warm, but not painfully so, still in the process of cooling. The heat in the room was already making her sweaty and further ache for his touch. Eöl, though shirtless, still had on an apron and leggings, and boots. Just imagining how hot his own body must feel sent another shiver through her. 

“Are you certain that is all you plan to do here?” Eöl asked, hint of amusement in his voice. 

She set the bundle down by her feet and bent over at the anvil, showing Eöl her ass before turning around and settling herself on the face of the anvil, spreading of her legs wide enough to give him a clear view of her wet pussy. A hungry glint passed his eyes, and she knew she had a firm hold of him. 

“My project today is you,” she said as he came close enough to rest his hands on her inner thighs. “To help ease your tired muscle after a long day, and to mark you as mine.” 

His hands had traveled close, his thumb just an inch away from her clit when she swatted his hands away and shut her legs together. Sitting up, she reached for the tied knot on his apron and freed him of it in a moment before turning her attention to the strings of his leggings. Eöl threaded his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and one sensitive pointy ear as she tugged down his leggings, kissing her way down to his cock as one hand cupped inside the space of the open leggings to gently squeeze his sac. Then grabbing the leggings from both ends she pulled them down, then helped Eöl out of the rest of his clothes. 

Now both nude, Aredhel ran kisses over his abdomen, chest, and neck as they switched positions, with Eöl now settled on the head of the anvil. He could barely keep up with her, his body aching after his long day, and Aredhel thought, due to his age, being one to remember life in Cuiviénen. 

“You body is so hot after working in here,” Aredhel said in a soft voice, almost to herself. 

“Perhaps too hot,” Eöl confessed. 

Aredhel sucked in a breath, one finger trailing down the middle of his body, down to the slit of his cock while she slowly fingered herself. She kissed and massaged him, easing his aching muscles first before the next step. Only when she was satisfied, she turned her attention to the wrapped bag. 

“I hope I wasn’t too late,” she said as she unwrapped the package, revealing inside a handful of long, thick icicles. “It’s already melting,” she said as she picked one up, but smiled upon closer inspection. “It’s perfect.” 

The icicle was still too cold to hold, so she wrapped one end with the towel, protecting the sensitive nerves of her fingers from overexposure. From the corner of her eye she saw Eöl wet his dry lips with his tongue, eyeing the cold sweat along the icicle. 

“Thirsty?” Aredhel asked, placing the tip of the icicle a couple inches above Eöl’s lips before suddenly casting it down before the first drop fell, striking a point on his torso. He gasped lightly at the sudden tiny point of chill on his skin with tinier cold pinpricks as the drop splashed into tinier droplets.

“Oh. Sizzle.” She stuck her tongue out at him, licking away the drop. 

Aredhel kept the icicle poised above him, slowly turning her hand until another large drop fell, and another, and another, Eöl’s body squirming with each new strike of ice against his hot skin. It was making him harder, his cock pressed against Aredhel’s ass, which she gleefully rubbed against to tease him further. 

With delight she watched as the drops grew into puddles and dripped down his torso, snaking through the dips and sharp edges of his muscular body, and with her free hand she smeared some of the water upwards, lightly teasing his nipples. 

“You’re really enjoying this,” she said playfully, then shifted over to guide his erection into her. Eöl gripped the sides of the anvil as she began to rock slowly until getting herself into the right position for herself and her husband. She rode him painfully slow as she brought the icicle to his chest and began to write. 

“Mine,” she read aloud. “My husband. Bond to me. Mine.” She spelled out each of the words, grinning wickedly as the words glistened across Eöl’s chest. She had steadily quickened the pace, and now Eöl gripped onto her waist as he gasped out, “Yours!” as a mantra. One hand held firmly to her hip while the other slid down, his thumb rubbing circles around and over her clit to match with their speed. 

Leaning forward, Aredhel brought the dripping icicle to his mouth, tracing his lips with the liquid. He lapped at the water greedily before being claimed by Aredhel’s mouth just the waves of climax rocked them together.


End file.
